Based on receiving a communication, such as a call or a text message, a user device may notify a user of the communication by providing an audible notification, a mechanical notification, and/or a visual notification. The user may disable and/or reduce the capability of the user device to notify the user when the user is located in a quiet environment and/or does not wish to be notified.